Blinded
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Aaron meets hunky rugby player Ed Roberts while out on the town with Adam. Has the tortured mechanic finally found happiness, or are things set to get worse?  Jackson's not dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Blinded**

**Description: After breaking up with Jackson, Aaron thinks meeting Rugby playing Ed Roberts is the answer to his problems, until Ed's behaviour takes worrying turn...**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Emmerdale, this is STRICTLY fiction.**

****Fic based on Domestic Violence - If you have any issues with the subject I suggest you stop reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Aaron sighed as he stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He was getting ready for a night out with Adam, and as always, found himself standing infront of his mirror for almost an hour deciding what to wear. He wanted to look good. He knew Jackson was going to be at Bar West tonight, and since Jackson was insistant on rubbing it in Aaron's face that after a two year rocky relationship; they'd finally broke up, Aaron decided to turn the tables and show Jackson what HE was missing instead.

He settled on the blue shirt that Jackson once ridiculed him for wearing when they went to meet Hazel. Aaron secretly knew he looked good in blue but he'd never be caught admitting it.

He grabbed the tub of hair wax from his side table, and with a final tweaking of the fringe and a few splashes of Hugo Boss, he was finally ready.

Aaron thundered down the stairs and walked straight past Chas without even as much as a goodbye before he entered the busy bar.

"Ooooh!" Chas squeaked, following her son "You look nice! I always told you you look good in blue kid. So...Anything interesting happening then?" Chas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm going out to Bar West and I'm going to slag it up. I've got a list of men as long as my...arm...and I'm ready to join the biggest orgy I have ever witnessed. I dont have any protection and I'm just gonna let them do whatever the hell they like. I'll either be home with a bloke or several STDs...whichever comes first."

Chas shook her head and served Cameron, who was giggiling after hearing the whole thing. "So in other words you're heading to Bar West, looking like that to make your ex boyfriend jealous while you dick around playing pool with Adam with the hope of pulling someone?"

Aaron smiled and nodded "Yep. Bollocks to Jackson. Turning up here every night with a different guy and shamelessly flirting with them only when he knows I'm around. Pig."

"Watch out Bar West, and lock up your queers." Cameron laughed, sofly punching Aaron in the arm to show he was only messing.

"Your date has arrived." Chas laughed, gesturing to the door that Adam had just walked through.

"Alright lad, you ready to go?"

"No...Im just standing here looking like a member of fucking Westlife cause its a hobby of mine!"

"Oh so It's Sarcastic Aaron tonight? Has Mardy Aaron gone away now?" Adam teased

"Yeah he has. First round's on you son for being late. I don't like to be kept waiting you know."

"Can I just say, in a non-gay way, you are definately gonna pull tonight. You're looking really good!"

"I know." Aaron smiled "Cheers Adam."

eeeeee

Bar West was quiet tonight. Nothing compared to the usual Wednesday Night. "Bit quiet innit?" Adam asked

"Yeah..It'll pick up though, It's still early, Normally this is people's last port of call if they've had no luck elsewhere!"

"Think you've pulled already mate!" Adam laughed, pointing to the far corner where, of all people, Jackson was sitting, staring straight at them.

"Ah fuck it mate, let him stare. He's not ruining this night. Probably waiting for guy number 312 to walk through the door."

"I couldn't believe what he was doing in the pub on Saturday. Mate if I was there I would have decked him."

"Think Mum was about to aswell...What you drinking anyway?"

"Usual mate. I'll get the pool table set up."

Aaron ordered the drinks and heard a voice behind him.

"And Just when I was gonna offer to pay...you buy two..."

Aaron smiled and turned around to face the man, and he was surprised that he liked what he saw. The man was tall, muscular and athletic. "Ed Roberts" the man smiled, extending his arm.

"Aaron Livesy" Aaron replied, shaking Ed's hand.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say Hi...Didn't realise you were here with someone." Ed said, pointing to the pool table where Adam was waiting

"I'm not...Well, I am...but he's not my boyfriend. I'm young, free and single mate." Aaron winked.

"Winner stays on?" Ed asked gesturing to the pool table, which got a laugh from Aaron...How many guys in this place were going to use that line on him?

"Yeah alright then." Aaron smiled, heading towards the pool table and catching sight of a dejected looking Jackson in the corner, having obviously been stood up by whoever he was waiting for. He smiled and raised his bottle of beer and nodded towards Jackson, before laughing and turning his back on his former lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aaron and Adam arrived back to the Woolpack just as Chas was cashing up the till. Both of them completley, steaming drunk. "Nice time, boys?" Chas asked

"Yeah it was good. Aaron pulled..."

"Hardly!" Aaron laughed, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his face.

"Yeah right! Five minutes we were in there and some random starts chatting him up! He got his number and even got a snog. You should of seen Jackson's face when Aaron was going at it. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry!" Adam teased.

"Serves the bastard right after they way he's been treating Aaron. You seeing him again son?" Chas asked, handing both boys a sneaky beer.

"Mum at the minute I can't even see straight with the amount of shots he had me necking!" Aaron sighed, flopping down on one of the bar sofas. !"

"Planned to get him drunk and have his wicked way with him...Didn't he Aaron?"

"Piss off!" Aaron laughed, chucking a beer mat at Adam

"There was something dodgy about him...I don't know what it was but there's something I don't like..."

"You don't like him cause he's a City fan and you are United through and through!"

"Nah that's not it...Not his fault he can't support a proper team..."

"Mate you weren't overly keen on Jackson at first!"

"Yeah man and look what he did to you!"

"I deserved it though. If I hadn't have been acting like such a prick..."

"Aaron, you and him had problems like anyone did. Fact was he was expecting you to go the same pace as him in the relationship despite it being your first, when he didnt like what he heard nine times out of ten he would dump you, I know you did stupid stuff and lost Clyde because of it, but nothing, and I mean nothing gives him the right to cheat on you and then have the audacity to flaunt a new guy in here every night knowing it'd tear you apart! You're well out of it kidda!"

"Some pretty big words in there, lad."

"And I know what they mean!"

"Buggered if you can spell em though..." Aaron smirked.

"So am I going to get any details on this new conquest then, Aaron?"

"His name is Ed, he's a rugby player, he's 21...that's about it..."

"He's an over-cocky self centered prick with the personality of a burst balloon." Adam grimaced

"That's it! It's been bugging me all night! I knew there was something about him that reminded me of you!" Aaron laughed, flicking Adam the V sign.

"Yeah you too pal! Anyway, I'm off!" Adam downed the rest of his pint and jumped down from the bar stool, wobbling as he landed and almost landing on his backside.

"Adam Barton - Nil Pwa." Aaron laughed as Adam stumbled out of the pub

"Oh Aaron, It's great to see you so happy love. Even if it is only because you are drunk." Chas laughed, helping her son off the sofa "Come on. You need to go to bed."

With Chas' help, Aaron was soon lying in bed. He smiled and kissed his Mum on the cheek as she threw the duvet over him.

"What was that for love?" Chas asked

"For being you. And being amazing while all of this shit is going on with Jackson. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"Awh I love you too son." Chas smiled. She stroked Aaron's forehead as he slowly drifted off to sleep and placed a bucket by his bed, just incase. He might of been totally smashed, but it was confirmation for Chas to know that deep down, Aaron really did love her and had started to forgive her for what she did to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aaron groaned as several piercing beeps invaded his delicate head. He sat up and looked around the room and saw his phone radiating its light through his jeans. He sighed and climbed out of bed, shivering as the coldness of the room attacked his skin. He pulled his phone from his pocket and jumped back into the warmth of his bed.

A number he didn't recognise had sent him a text message, wondering what the hell he did last night, he opened the massage and his heart skipped a beat as he read; "Hey you, Had fun last night. Wanna see you again. Call me? E x"

Confused as to who "E" was, he found Adam's number in his contacts and rang him. A muymbling, husky voice answered on the other side of the phone

"You sound about as rough as I feel!"

"Oh god Aaron it's you. Thank christ. Hey did I give my number to anyone last night?"

"No, but apparently I did...Who the hell is E?"

"Who?"

"I don't know! I got a message off someone, who I hope is a bloke, who called himself E, saying "had a really good time last night, wanna see you again." Adam what the hell did I do?"

"Drank your body weight in shots is what you did lad. Oh hang on...E...Ed Roberts! That rugby player you got with last night!"

"Rugby player?"

"Yep. Best thing is though mate, while you were snogging his face off, Jackson saw you."

"Good! Anyway, what do you think I should do? Should I see him again?"

"Up to you lad. He's no Brad Pitt, though. Bit of a munter."

"Yeah well it takes one to know one! Anyway Farmboy I'll let you sleep off your hangover. I'm gonna call him. See ya later."

"Yeah bye mate."

Aaron hung up and read the message left by Ed again, nervously his finger hovered over the call button. He chickened out several times before he finally summoned up the courage to dial Ed's number.

Each time the phone rang he could feel himself becoming mor nervous. He sighed when it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Ed it's Aaron..from the bar last night...I erm...I got your text so if you're...well...Erm...Just let me know when is ok and I'll...I'll see what I can do...I mean...Call me with a time or something? Erm, yeah bye..."

Aaron hung up and shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he sounded. He tried his best to push it to the back of his mind and made an appearance downstairs.

"Was wondering when you were going to get up!" Chas laughed. "There's still some bacon and sausage left over from brerakfast if you're hungry."

"Mum was I drunk last night?"

"You told me you loved me and kissed me on the cheek, so yeah. You were steaming."

Just as Aaron was about to respond, Diane popped her head round the door "Aaron there's someone here to see you. Said his name is Ed?"

Chas smiled "Ooh, Is this Ed from last night?"

"I hope so..." Aaron laughed, following his mum to the bar.

Ed was leaning against the bar, smiling as he saw Aaron. "Alright? Nice to see you in a better state than last night!"

"Yeah you too. Look I'm just going to be honest with you..I can't really remember much about last night.."

"Well, we talked for a bit, you about the garage and me about the rugby, then your little friend decided to jump onto the pool table and do the guitar solo to Live and Let Die with a pool cue, so you and him got kicked out...but not before you kissed me goodnight and promised you'd call..."

"And I did!" Aaron laughed, surprised at how comfortable he felt with Ed.

"Hey listen, we've got a game tonight, and we always have drinks and stuff afterwards at the rugby club. You should come down. It's always a good night."

"Yeah I might just do that."

"See you then, then yeah? I'll put your name down on the list so you can get in ok."

"Yeah alright" Aaron smiled Watching Ed walk away "Ed, you forgot something!"

Ed smiled and turned around. "You move quick.." He teased, leaning in to kiss Aaron. Both boys parted a few minutes later after hearing Chas mutter something about a bucket of cold water.

Aaron smiled and whispered to Ed "as nice as that was...I was talking about your jacket!" Aaron giggled, pointing to the seat Ed was sitting in.

"Oh...Sorry." Ed blushed, grabbing his jacket "See you tonight then yeah?"

"Yeah, you will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jackson entered the warm Woolpack and approached the bar. He was used to Chas' frosty stares by now but shrugged it off.

"Pint please Chas."

"Not entertaining tonight then?"

Jackson sighed "No. I'm not. Why is it any business of yours anyway?"

"Getting your leg over with another guy for a year while you were still meant to be in a relationship with my son..."

Just before the argument could escalate any further, Aaron appeared behind the bar "Mum I'm off now."

"Have fun love!"

Aaron, noticing Jackson staring, smiled at his Mum "Don't wait up, yeah? See you later. Love ya."

"Be careful, Aaron!"

"And where's the fun in that?" Aaron laughed

eeeeeee

"I thought you weren't coming!" Ed smiled, as he noticed Aaron getting out of the taxi.

"Said I would be, didn't I?"

"You look great by the way."

Aaron smiled, trying to hide the blush he could feel creeping on his cheeks "Thanks. You too. So, How did you get on tonight then?"

"52-4. We were the 4."

"Ouch."

"Yep. Think I could do with a drink. What you having?" Ed asked as the barman waited to serve them

"I'll get these. You bought them last night. Can i have a pint and Vodka Redbull please?"

"Woah hang on... Not Vodka. Gets me horny."

"Vodka gets you horny?"

"Yep. One drop and that's it. Can't control myself."

"Better make it a double then mate." Aaron said to the barman, earning hima playful punch from Ed.

"Hoping to get lucky, are we?"

"No...Just wanna see what happens to you." Aaron smiled.

eeeeeee

"So, Where's Aaron gone?" Jackson asked Chas

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just making conversation." Jackson sighed

"Well don't make it with me. You might like to pretend nothing's happened and you that you aren't treating Aaron like something you've just stepped in, but I haven't. Trust me if I had my way, you wouldn't even be allowed to drink in here."

"Aaron bought it all on himself."

"You knew exactly what Aaron was going through and you knew exactly what he was like. You could of just broken up with him Jackson and let it end there, but you didn't. You carried on that relationship for another year even though you were hopping from bed to bed every night."

"I'm not proud of what I did you know."

"Yet you continue to do it. I see you in here with a different guy practically every night, Jackson!"

"Aaron's a big lad. He doesn't need Mummy sticking up for him all his life. Well, what you bothered to be around for anyway."

"Right, that's it, You're barred. I don't want to see you in here again, That clear?"

"Crystal."

eeeeee

"Aaron, there you are. Mate we need your help with Ed."

"What's up Kev?"

"He's really drunk, He's outside and struggling to stand up but he's not letting anyone help him. I figured with you being his boyfriend he might listen to you."

"Woah no-one said anything about boyfriends!"

"Yeah ok, whatever, but seriously, we could use some help."

Aaron followed Kevin outside and they found Ed, slumped over a bush.

"Ed, Ed come on mate, You need to get up. Please man they're gonna ring the police." Kev attempted to get Ed standing but he pulled away, staggering into Aaron.

"Ed..Come on. Let me help you yeah?"

"I don't need help, Just get off me!" Ed lashed out, his fist connecting with something hard.

Aaron staggered back, shocked from the blow, he could feel his left eye burning and watering.

"Aaron! Oh god mate...Are you ok?"

"He just hit me, of course I'm not ok!"

"He lashes out when he's drunk, He didn't mean it. Please Aaron i really need your help here! Look he's done it to me before, He doesn't mean to. He just hates not having control of what he's doing."

Aaron sighed and threw his arm around Ed's waist and managed to get him upright. He could barely see out of his eye now and knew he would be on the recieveing end from his Mum in the morning.

"Mate you should get some ice on that Eye."

"Yeah I'll sort it when I'm home."

"Aaron.. Are..are you coming with me?" Ed asked, his head resting on Aaron's shoulder

"I'm gonna help Kevin take you home, then I'm going back to mine."

"Can't you stay?"

"I will another time. i promise."

eeeeeee

After what felt like hours of helping Kevin and a very drunk Ed, Aaron had finally returned home, surprised to see the pub still open. Bracing himself for 20 questions over his eye, he entered the pub. Chas had her back to the door, cleaning the glass on the fridge door.

"Alright Mum."

Chas spun round and immediately clocked her son's swollen eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Ed got drunk, Me and his mate Kev tried to get him home and he lashed out. I think me just grabbing him shocked him a bit."

"Great. So you get rid of a slimeball and end off with a psychopath!"

"Ed's not a psychopath Mum! I grabbed him to stop him falling flat on his face and he lashed out."

"You better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. Honest. You know I don't get into trouble anymore!"

"Yeah i know." Chas sighed "Get some ice on that eye."

Chas watched Aaron disappear into the back room and sighed. She felt scared. What if it wasn't a one off? What if Ed got drunk and hit him again? She shook her head and pushed the thoughts to back of her mind. After everything Aaron had been through, she knew he would be more careful about who he trusted and wanted to be with...Wouldn't he?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Adam he didn't do it deliberately ok?" Aaron repeated for the fifth time as he examined his eye in his bedroom mirror

"Yeah well he better not have cause if he did..."

"Adam..." Aaron sighed "Look, I know you're worried because of what Jackson did to me, But Ed would never hurt me on purpose. He was drunk and I guess I freaked him out, so he lashed out. He's done it to Kev before."

"So, what did your Mum say when she saw it?"

"Same as you"

"Does he know what he did?"

"Nah. I don't think I have the heart to tell him the truth either."

"I really don't understand you at times, Livesy. Anyway, Me Andy, David and Alex are off out tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah I'm up for that."

"Meet you here at 8 then mate, we'll have a few here and then head into Leeds?"

"Sound. You got to get back to the farm?"

"No rest for the wicked mate! See ya later on."

Aaron smiled as Adam left and turnedhis attention back to cleaning his eye. His phone rang in his pocket and he smiled as he saw Ed's number on the screen

"Hey you! How you feeling?"

"Ugh Aaron you're far too cheery. Anyway, I was just calling see if you fancied hanging out tonight?"

"Hanging out as in...?" Aaron asked cheekily

"You can come round here if you like, We can just chill, get a takeaway, watch a few DVDs. I've gotta go to training 6 til 8 but after that I'm all yours!"

"Sounds good...I might be a bit late though I promised Adam I'd have a drink with him tonight. I'll only have the one though and be at yours for about 9?"

"Well if you've already made plans then forget it!" Ed snapped

"Woah what's got into you? It's one bloody drink Ed! Don't take your arsey mood out on me just cause you're hungover!"

Aaron heard Ed sigh on the other end of the phone and he rolled his eyes "Fine. See you at 9." Before Aaron had the chance to respond Ed had ended the call. Aaron shook his head and went back to cleaning his eye.

eeeeee

The evening soon arrived and Aaron was waiting in the bar for the cavalry to arrive. They burst through the door already feeling a bit merry from pre-drinks at David's.

"Aaron!" David cheered "You ready for a big one?"

"Nah. Can't."

"Oh what you said you were up for it!" Adam pouted

"Yeah until I got a better offer!" Aaron smirked

"Ah, The boyfriend."

"Yeah. I'll stay and have a drink with you though."

One drink turned into three and Aaron finally arrived at Ed's feeling a little light headed. He knocked on the door and it swang open, Ed was standing there, his arms folded and he did not look happy.

"So, You finally decided to turn up then?"

"I'm sorry babe, really. David fell over in the pub and cut his head open. i had to clean him up."

"Who's David?"

"Just someone from the village."

"Close friend?"

"What is with the interrogation? He's a mate, end of. So, you goign to let me in or do I have to stand out here?"

"You're lying to me. You're drunk. I can smell you."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Just get in the house will you?"

Aaron sighed and followed Ed into the house. It became clear why Ed was so annoyed. the table was all laid out, the candle that was lit was burning out and two plates of now freezing cold lasagne were at either end of the table.

"Oh Ed I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me you were cooking?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise! I tried calling you and you didn't answer, I tried calling the pub but no-one was picking up. You might aswell just piss off home. Thanks for nothing, Aaron."

"Ed, please..."

Ed snapped and picked up one of the plates and chucked it towards Aaron, the meal and the plate just narrowly missing him.

"What the hell! Ed that could of hit me!"

"It was fucking supposed to!" Ed screamed.

"Look I've said I'm sorry what more do you want?"

"For you to think about other people besides youself!"

"You know what, I'm done."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's over, Ed. I can't be with someone who expects me to devote every single minute of my life to them!"

Aaron turned to leave but Ed grabbed his arm, catching the teen off guard he threw Aaron against the wall and clamped his hand around Aaron's neck

"You don't get away from me that easily. you got that? It's over when i say it's over and not a minute before. You hear me?"

Aaron scoffed and attempted to get away from Ed, only to be punched fully in the face. Aaron slumped against the wall, blood pouring from his nose.

Ed still had the hold on Aaron's neck and the teen was now struggling to breathe "I said...Aaron...do you hear me?"

Aaron nodded his head and Ed released his grip. Aaron fell to the floor gasping for breath, tears rolling down his face.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, and we say no more about this. What are you going to tell your mum if she asks what happened tonight?"

"Nothing.." Aaron gasped

"Good boy." Ed smiled, helping Aaron to his feet and guiding him to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aaron sat on the edge of the bath in Ed's bathroom, waiting as his boyfriend filled the sink with water. Ed grabbed some cotton wool and turned to Aaron, tears rolling down his face aswell as Aaron's

"Oh god what the hell have I done to you?" Ed sobbed as he gently dabbed away the dried blood around Aaron's nose. "I know you'll never forgive me for this. I just...I got scared Aaron. I'm that insecure that everytime you're not with me I can't help but think you're chaeating. I'm not saying you are it's just after what happened with Craig..."

Aaron sighed and looked at Ed "You can't keep doing this to me Ed. Look at me."

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry. Look I'll go to counselling I'll do anger management, whatever it takes I just don't want to lose you!"

"You won't. As long as this never happens again."

"It won't. I promise.."

Aaron looked up and smiled at Ed through teary-eyes "Look maybe I should go. Come round to mine tomorrow, I'll cook this time. Make it up to you?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Oh Aaron babe look at your neck! What the hell are you going to say?"

"Don't worry about that. Just be at the Woolie for 7 tomorrow."

Ed nodded and pulled Aaron into a hug. "I'll make this up to you you know..."

"I know. Look I'm gonna head off. Don't worry about this ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

eeeeee

Aaron arrived back at the woolpack and found Adam and David in the corner. He ran over to them and sat down

"Alright boys?" Aaron smiled

"Hey mate. Blimey he works quick doesn't he? You've only been gone an hour! Where's the romance?" David laughed

"What the hell has happened to your neck Aaron? It's bright red!" Adam yelled

"Adam, keep it down will you!"

"He better not have done that! Strange isn't it? Last time you went out with Ed you came home with that!" Adam raged, pointing to Aaron's eye "Where does he live?"

"Adam will you sit down? I bought some new aftershave this morning and I must be allergic to it. My neck's been itching all night"

"You better not be making excuses for him Livesy!"

"Adam I'm warning you...Ed's not responsible for this okay so just drop it! I'm going I'll see you later."

Once Aaron was out of earshot a concerned David looked at Adam.

"Ere, you don't think Ed really did that to him do you? This is Aaron we're talking about. He struggles to find reasons NOT to hit someone. He isn't going to let someone he's only known for a few days push him around is he?"

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want him getting hurt again after what Jackson did to him."

"If you don't mind me asking..."

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yeah.."

"That night Aaron lost Clyde, he was raging, intent on getting revenge on Mickey. As usual instead of trying to talk Aaron round, Jackson walked out on him. He went to Bar West to cool off, met this lad there and ended off in bed with him. This lad fell for Jackson and fell hard, Jackson didnt bother telling him he was already in a relationship and carried on the affair for nearly a year. One day Aaron came home from work early, and found them going at it...in his bed."

"Arsehole."

"Tell me about it. I just want him to be happy, he seems happy enough with Ed but I can't escape the feeling there's something dodgy about him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was 1am when Aaron recieved a text from Ed, asking him to go round. despite all of Aaron's efforts, Ed wasn't letting it drop. He needed to see the young mechanic now.

Aaron sighed and threw back the duvet and looked out of his bedroom window. The rain lashed down, bouncing off the dimly lit streets of Emmerdale. Sighing again, he got dressed and headed out into the night, being careful not to wake his Mum as he left.

Aaron was soaked by the time he got to Ed's house. He knocked softly on the door and it was pulled open "Hey Aaron."

"What do you want Ed?" Aaron asked, grumpy at being woken up.

"I need to talk to you. I can't really say it over the phone. Sit down." Ed said, pointing to the sofa.

Aaron reluctantly sat down and waited for whatever his boyfriend had to say.

"I think you should move in." Ed blurted out

"Move in? Ed we've been together three weeks!"

"Yeah I know, but when something feels right, it just feels right. I want you here with me."

"Ed this is a big step. I mean we haven't even slept together yet."

"I know. I know you need time to trust me. I just think it would be good having you around here, that's all."

"So what, you can keep an eye on me?"

"No! Aaron I just...I want you here. Away from him."

"Away from Jackson?"

"No. Away from Adam."

"Adam? What's he got to do with this?"

"Don't pretend I haven't seen the way you look at each other!"

"Well you don't have to worry. Adam's not gay."

"Maybe. But you are."

"What you think I'm going to jump on him?"

"Like I say...I've seen the way you look at him."

"Theres no "way" I've been looking at him! He's my best friend!"

"Well what about me? I'm your friend too."

"Ed, I don't want to get into this with you. There is nothing going on between me and Adam. I'm going home."

"No you aren't. Not until we've discussed this." Ed replied, standing up and heading to the front door. "You're going to tell me exactly what is going on between the two of you."

"For the last time there is nothing going on!"

"I don't believe you." Ed snarled, locking the front door and putting the key in his pocket. "You better start telling me the truth. You aren't going anywhere til you do!"

"Ed, unlock the door. I want to go home! Ed unlock the fucking door!"

"But this is your home now. here with me. Only me."

"Ed please!"

"You aren't going anywhere, Aaron."

Aaron sighed and sat down on the sofa

"Why are you doing this? You can't stop me from seeing my friends!"

"You don't need them though Aaron. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

Aaron fought back the tears and nodded.

"You look like shit, Aaron. Go and get yourself cleaned up."

Aaron nodded and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He saw this as his chance and attempted to climb out of the bathroow window. There were shampoo bottles lining the windowsill and Aaron knocked them over in his battle to escape. Within seconds the door flew open and he felt a grip on his hoody, pulling him back and sending him crashing to the floor

"Should of Known you'd try something like that! What have I got to do, eh? Do you think I enjoy hitting you?" Ed yelled as he kicked Aaron hard in the stomach. Aaron fought to get away but another kick to his stomach sent him crashing back onto the floor. "Oh no. You dont get away that easily. I'm thinking I should teach you a lesson. Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head as tears rolled down his face. Ed moved and grabbed Aaron wrists, pinning them above his head as he straddled the younger man.

"Ed please you're hurting me."

"I havent even started yet." Ed snarled. As much as Aaron tried, Ed's weight was too much for him to fight against. His arms remained pinned above his head and he was frozen in shock as Ed slowly began to unbutton his jeans...

eeeeeeeee

Aaron lay on the cold marble floor in the bathroom as Ed clambered to his feet.

"Get up!"

Aaron lay still on the floor, too scared to move. Ed shook his head and grabbed the mechanic's arm, pulling him up with force "When i tell you to do something, I expect you to do it!"

"I'm..I'm sorry.."

"You're sorry? Any idea how pathetic you sound? No wonder everyone leaves you. No wonder Jackson cheated on you, you spineless sack of shit. You know what? Maybe you should go home."

Aaron nodded and Ed released his grip. He picked up Aarons hoodie from the floor. "Here. Don't want you catching something. It's cold out there."

Aaron took the hoodie from Ed and pulled it on, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort, he headed to the door.

"Aaron, wait."

Aaron turned around to see Ed wearing his hoodie too.

"You aren't going out there alone at this time of night. There's all kinds of psychos out there. I'll walk you back."

"I don't need walking back..."

"I'm not offering, Aaron. I'm telling. I'm walking you back. Don't want you getting into any trouble."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quite a short chapter, not too happy with it if i',m honest but stick with it cause things are about to get better! Thank you for all of your reviews so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Tears rolled silently down Aaron's cheeks as the events of the night slowly sank in. Bile rose in his throat and he fought hard against the urge to be sick. Ed was walking at his side, his hand gently gripping Aaron's. The terrified mechanic didn't dare attempt to pull his hand away. He had no idea where Ed was taking him and the last thing he wanted was to make Ed angry.

"This isn't the way Ed..." Aaron barely whispered

"This is the way I walk when I come to meet you. It's ok, Cuts about 10 minutes off."

Aaron nodded his head "Okay."

Ed stopped walking and stopped Aaron walking too. He raised his other hand and gently cupped Aaron's face, making him flinch.

"Hey...Are you okay? Don't be scared of me Aaron. Please?"

"I'm tired, Ed."

"You're always tired!" Ed laughed, pulling Aaron closer to him. "You're freezing too! We better hurry up and get you home. Don't want you getting ill."

The walk took far longer than Ed said it would, and Aaron was a nervous wreck when he arrived in the village.

"You didn't have to walk me back you know."

"I know. Hey listen, I was thinking...Since I'm coming over to see you tomorrow, How about I just stay here tonight? Saves me walking back home, just to walk back here again doesn't it?"

"You're coming to see me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could have lucnh or something. Unless..You dont want to?" Ed asked

"No, it's fine. Just be quiet cause Mum and Diane will be asleep and I'll never hear the end of it if they get woken up."

Aaron shook his head as he followed Ed into the deserted pub. He must have been crazy. Willingly inviting Ed into his own home, knowing what he was capable of. "At least I have someone close by if he tries anything" he thought, following Ed to the stairs.

"So..." Ed grinned "Are we planning on going straight to sleep or are we..." Ed didn't need to finish his sentence, the hunger in his eyes said it all.

Aaron couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened tonight, Ed still showed no remorse. What he was really annoyed with though, was the fact he was allowing this to happen. Aaron Livesy was gone. The Old Aaron. He wasn't there anymore. The surly teenager who would kick off at anyone who even looked at him had been replaced by a scared, vulnerable young man, falling into a pit of despair, and no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he fought he found himself sinking deeper and deeper. His only hope, was someone, somehow would stop him from falling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aaron awoke after what was probably the worst night's sleep he could ever remember. Ed was still sleeping soundly next to him. Aaron shook his head and climbed out of the bed and began getting ready for work.

Ed was still asleep by the time Aaron was ready to leave. Unsure of what kind of mood his boyfriend would be in, Aaron decided to let Ed sleep and headed to work.

"You look like shit" Cain said as Aaron arrived on the forecourt

"Good morning Cain, Wonderful to see you too."

"Don't get cheeky with me Nancy. I'm not in the mood. Get us a brew."

Aaron sighed and headed into the back. He returned a few minutes later and slammed Cain's cup down on the table "There. There's your bloody brew."

"Is there ever going to be one day when you come into work and actually force yourself to smile?"

"Maybe I don't feel like smiling Cain."

"Awh. Lover's tiff? Did Tracey not share his breakfast with you this morning?"

"Cain, seriously, do one. If you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone. Other people might be scared of you but I'm certainly not."

"Are you threatening me, Aaron?"

"What would you do if I was? Hit me?"

"I never hit one of me own Aaron. Just get some work done and work yourself out of that bad mood. I've already had three customer compaints about your attitude this week and if I get another one, it'll be the last one you ever get, if you get my drift. The tyres need changing on that Corsa. I want it done by lunchtime."

Aaron rolled his eyes again and headed over to the Corsa, muttering expletives under his breath.

eeeeeeee

Lunchtime couldn't have came quick enough for Aaron. As soon as 1pm hit, Ed was waiting at the garage.

"You sneaked out early this morning!"

"Didn't wana wake you. So where you wanting to go for lunch?"

"Just go back to the woolie. I've already placed my order with Marlon. I got you something too."

"Thanks. What have I got?"

"Well I got you a tuna panini. Think you're eating too much of the wrong stuff."

"Are you saying I'm fat, Ed?"

"No! Just think you should try eating a bit healthier, that's all. Not going to get any goodness from the amount of fizzy drinks and crisps I see you shovelling."

"Fine. Whatever."

Ed and Aaron entered the warm pub and found Adam sulking in the corner.

Aaron made his way over as Ed paid for thier drinks "What's up with you?"

"Dad's doing me head in mate. I'm fed up of the attitude he's giving me. He doesn't trust me to do the simplest things and it's really winding me up!"

Ed joined the boys at the table and slipped in beside Aaron, throwing his arm around Aaron's shoulder "The panini's will be out soon babes. You ok Adam?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright. Anyway, how are you two getting on?"

"Great" Ed smiled "Never been happier. I know he'll hate me for saying this, but I'm so lucky to have him. He's my world. Don't know what I'd do without him."

"Awh that's great. Made up for you. Just take care of him Ed, yeah? I know he don't look it but he's fragile.."

"I am here you know!" Aaron laughed

"Sorry babe." Ed grinned, moving in to kiss Aaron.

"Lads...Not while I'm eating, yeah?"

"Oh...So it's not okay for me and Ed to kiss infront of you while you're eating, but it was perfectly ok for you to confess you'd been having a three month affair with your girlferiend's mother while I was?"

"You dark horse Adam!" Ed laughed

"That's me!"

"Be back in a bit lads, just going to nip to the loo."

Once Ed was out of earshot, Adam looked at Aaron and smiled. "You know what? Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong about him. He seems like a nice guy. I guess I was just scared for you after everything that happened with Jackson. Don't let this one get away eh? You deserve a bit of happiness kid."

Aaron nodded his head and drank his pint. Ed really confused him. Was he just putting on an act in public, or had he actually realised the extent of his actions last night and decided it was time to change?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ed arrived in the bar as Chas began setting up for the day.

"Oh hello love. Aaron's at work."

"Hey. Yeah I know where Aaron is I just told him I'd give him a hand with his stuff."

"What do you mean love?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh Chas I'm sorry. We're meant to be moving in together today. He was a bit pissed off that he has to work so he asked me if I could help move his stuff over to mine."

"Oh. I had no idea things were that serious. It's quick though isn't it?"

"Yeah I know. But it just feels right. I love your son Chas and as stupid and as corny as this sounds I can't beare to be apart from him!"

"Awh, that's sweet. You're a good lad Ed. I'm just a bit shocked, that's all."

"You are ok with it though?"

"Course I am love. Between you and me, I don't think he can stand being without you either. There's a some empty crisp boxes in the back. Aaron doesn't have that much stuff so there should be enough."

"Thanks Chas."

"Give me a shout if you need any help or anything"

"Will do. Thanks" Ed smiled, leaving the bar and heading for the stairs.

Ed smiled to himself as he began clearing out Aaron's room. He began clearing out the wardrobe and a peice of paper fell to the floor. He picked it up and rage instantly flashed in his eyes. In his hands was a photo of Aaron and Jackson from thier holiday in Lanzarote. Jackson was grinning at the camera and Aaron was leaning in, kissing him on the cheek.

Ed was fuming, and knowing Aaron was a smoker, he looked in the drawer were Aaron kept his cigarettes, out of view of Chas. He took one last look at the picture before he set fire to it. The picture disintegrated infront of him and he smiled as ash fell to the floor "Fuck you, Jackson."

eeeeee

A few hours later, Aaron's room was clear, and Ed had driven back home. Aaron was heading to the pub after finishing work. He had a bit of an incident with the oil cap on a Nissan, and was practically covered head to toe in sticky brown motor oil. He couldn't wait to get a shower and chill out infront of the TV.

He entered the warm pub and waved at his mum, who finished serving Declan then walked over to greet him. "What you doing here kid?"

"Urm..last time I checked, I lived here..."

"Oh. It's just Ed came round this morning. Said you were meant to be moving in together today. He's taken your stuff love."

Aaron was stunned, his heart beat rapidly and panic set in. "Oh..Yeah. I totally forgot about that."

"I thought you were happy with Ed though? Seems a bit serious to forget?"

"Had a lot on at work Mum. As you can see!" Aaron half smiled, gesturing to the soaked overalls

"He's a good kid that Ed. I like him. You've got a good bloke there. Treats you far better than that bloody Jackson ever did."

"Yeah...Listen Mum can I just grab a shower quick? I don't really feel like walking to Ed's looking like this!"

"Yeah course you can love. and Hey, You might be living with Ed, but this will always be your home. Gonna be strange without you around kid."

Aaron nodded and quickly ran up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom, he slid down the door, shaking with fear and sobbing. Why couldn't he tell anyone what Ed had been doing to him? Why were people telling him Ed was good for him? There was no way he could get out of it. Not now. His room was empty, Ed was waiting for him and god knows what Ed would do to him if he tried to back out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a long shower, Aaron decided the best thing to do, as always, was to call Adam. He always knew what to say to the mechanic, always made him feel better. After a few rings Adam picked up the phone, sounding breathless

"Yeah?"

"Mate I need your help. Well, more your advice, really..."

"Aaron Listen mate I can't really talk now."

A girl giggled on Adam's end of the phone and Aaron rolled his eyes

"Well I hope you put something on the end of it kid. Look, just call me when you can ok?"

"Yeah course. See ya!"

Aaron hung up the phone and sighed, feeling dejected. He walked down to the bar and goit his Mum's attention again.

"I'm gonna be coming home tonight Mum. I can't do this. I dunno I just think it's too soon."

"Aaron, I thought you loved Ed? I thought you were happy together?"

"Yeah. I just, I can't live with him yet. I don't want to rush into things. Look don't worry, I'll go and see Ed now and take care of it, but I will be home tonight."

"Alright love. I just hoipe this isn't the end of you two. You're good together."

Aaron nodded and left the pub and began the long walk to Ed's house, talking himself through what he was going to say. He was pissed off, He wasn't going to lie. He'd been nice enough for too long. He needed to stand up to Ed, and by the time he arrived, he'd summoned up enough courage to do so.

Aaron walked into the house and slammed the door behind him. "ED!"

"In the kitchen Aaron. Just making dinner."

Aaron walked into the kitchen and saw Ed preparing steak "Thought we'd push the boat out. Special occasion and that"

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ed?"

"Sorry?"

"Coming over to my house and packing up my stuff? I thought I'd made it clear it was too early to move in with you!"

"I told you why I wanted you here."

"Cause you think im fucking Adam?"

"I swear to god if you are..."

"What? You'll hit me? You'll rape me again? I ain't scared of you Ed. I've had enough with being your punchbag!"

"Oh. Really?" Ed snarled, squaring up to Aaron "Gonna leave me, are you?"

"You know what? Yeah. Yeah I am. I can't do this anymore!"

"I'd like to see you try." Ed smirked before his fist connected with Aaron's mouth.

Aaron stumbled back and fell to the floor. It took seconds for him to regain his composure and he was on his feet again, launching himself at Ed.

"Nice try, little man" Ed laughed, pulling Aaron away. All those years of rugby had given him a body of steel and even though Aaron was quite strong himself, he couldn't take the rugby player down.

Ed punched Aaron again, harder this time, sending him flying into the worktops behind. Something cracked as Aaron connected with the marble surface and he screamed in pain.

"Think you're just going to walk out and leave me?" Ed roared, kicking Aaron to the floor

"You're nothing mate. Nothing but fucking scum. You're pathetic!" Ed continued his tirade of hate and blow after blow came.

"Ed, stop, Please" Aaron sobbed "I think I've broken my ribs! Ed please stop!"

"Shut...up. Do you really think I want the neighbours to hear you? Shut up before i shut you up!"

"Ed please I can't breathe! I'm sorry alright I'll stay! I'm sorry just stop, please!"

"Awh. Aaron's sorry. Pathetic little Aaron's sorry. I'll make you sorry you worthless sack of shit!" Ed screamed, before picking up the steak knife from the worktop and towering over Aaron...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ed gasped and dropped the bloodied knife to the floor. He stared at the sight before him. Aaron lay before him, covered in blood and lifeless. He began to panic. He had to cover this up. The neighbours will have heard the shouting and the police would probably be on thier way by know.

He gasped as he slid his hands under Aaron lifeless body. He felt sick. Not with what he'd done, but with what he was about to do.

He carried Aaron into the garage and bundled him into his car, covering his face with his jacket. He had no idea whether Aaron was alive or dead.

The drive took what felt like hours for Ed, but he was finally where he wanted to be. It was dark now, which he was thankful of. Less chance of being seen. He opened the door and literally dragged Aaron out fo the car, dragging him a little way up the alley. He stopped beside some bins before letting go of Aaron. With one last look around Ed searched his boyfriend's bloodied body for his phone and wallet. Retrieveing them both he began to walk away when he heard a shout.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?"

Ed had his hood up, and glanced behind him quickly, to see someone he recognised. A barman from Bar West. He began running and got back to his car and sped off.

eeeeee

Chas stared at the clock in The Woolpack. It was nearing 9pm, and Aaron still wasn't home. She gave up trying his mobile as it kept going straight to voicemail. Adam entered the busy pub and Chas immediately called him over.

"Have you seen our Aaron?"

"Not for ages Chas. He rang me this afternoon though, but I was..well..Entertaining, shall we say and he told me he'd call me later. You tried his mobile?"

"Voicemail. Did you know he was moving in with Ed?"

"No?"

"Ed came round this morning, on apparent instructions from Aaron to help pack up his stuff. Aaron came straight here from work and..I dont know he seemed quite shocked. He told me he was going round to talk to Ed, and that he'd be back home tonight. I've heard nothing from him yet and I'm getting a bit worried."

"So you think that Ed was lying?"

"I don't know love. But something doesn't sit right. I don't suppose you have Ed's mobile number, do you?"

"Yeah. Aaron gave me it for some reason." Adam replied, scrolling through his phone. "Want me to call him or you?"

"I'll do it kid, just read out the number for me."

"Ok it's 07756..301666."

"666? Bit unfortunate!"

"Ha! I never noticed that before!" Adam laughed

After a few rings Chas heard the call connect

"Hello?"

"Hello is that Ed?"

"Yeah it is..."

"It's Chas. Listen I just wanted to know what was happening over there."

"What do you mean Chas?"

"Well our Aaron's there isn't he? He said you two were going to talk, He said he thinks you're rushing into things. Anyway he promised me he would be home tonight and I kind of expected him back by now."

"Oh! Yeah Chas I've been asking him to call you! I think his battery may be dead on his phone. We did have a talk but we decided we had made the right choice. He went out to get us a takeaway. Thing is, He's been gone for a while now and I'm getting kind of worried."

"Why did he go out to get a takeaway? Surely you'd get it delivered?"

"I had a voucher for Pizza Express. Half price if you collect. We haven't got any beers either so he thought it was easier to phone it through and then go and get it since he was out anyway."

"Ok. Well could you ring me when he gets back, or just text me. I know he's a strong 'un but I still don't like him wandering the streets on his own."

"Yeah I'll let you know when he's here."

"ok, Bye love."

"Bye Chas!"

Chas sighed as she disconnected the call, Adam was waiting with baited breath to hear what she had to say.

"Apparently Ed talked him round. Aaron went out to get some beers and a pizza but that was a couple of hours ago. Ed's getting quite worried."

"Something's wrong Chas. I don't know..I just.. I don't trust Ed."

eeeee

The hospital doors crashed open and paramedics wheeled Aaron through a busy emergency room.

"Unidentified male found in the back alley behind Bar West. A barman recogninsed the face but couldn't remember a name. He had no wallet on him when he was found and no mobile phone. He's been badly beaten and there are stab wounds to his chest, stomach and back. Possibly a mugging. No-one know how long he's been out there. Very weak heartbeat and pulse."

A doctor ran over and took over wheeling the trolley to the emergency room. He looked at the face and stopped.

"Oh god..."

"Is there a problem, Doctor Roberts?"

"I know him...He's our Ed's boyfriend. His name's Aaron. Aaron Livesy...Get him into ICU now. I'll contact the next of kin."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ed jumped from a fitful sleep as his mobile rang next to him

"Hello?"

"Ed it's Jai."

"Ah Mr Big Shot Doctor. Finally remember you've got a little brother then?"

"Listen Ed, I've got some bad news, I don't know how to break this to you mate but Aaron's been brought in."

"Oh god! What happened?"

"We think he's been mugged. He had no wallet or phone on him when he was found. It's really serious Ed. They've used a knife on him. He's been stabbed four times."

"I'm on my way!"

Ed hung up the phone and sighed. Aaron had been found. Which lead to the possibility of Aaron being ok and waking up and telling everyone what happened. He looked down at his clothes, Aaron's blood smeared in several places. He quickly ran upstairs to get changed and dialled Chas' number.

"Hello?"

"Chas it's Ed. You need to -"

"Ed? Are you okay? Have you been crying?!"

"Chas it's Aaron! He's hurt!"

"Hurt? Hurt how?"

"My brother's just called me, He's a doctor at Hotten General. He said Aaron's been taken in with stab wounds!"

"Oh god no..."

Chas hung up the phone and looked at Adam

"Aaron's in hospital!"

"What?"

"Ed just called me! Aaron's been jumped! Some lowlife has stabbed my son!"

Jackson who was sitting on one of the tables near the bar heard the commotion.

"Chas, Adam, I know I'm not your favourite person right now..but get in my van. I'll take you up there."

"Why do you care?" Adam asked

"Look, I know what I did to Aaron, and I'm sorry for it, but I still care about him!"

"Weren't that fussed about him when you were bouncing on another blokes back though were you?" Chas spat

"CHAS! Look right now I just want to get to the hopsital and make sure Aaron's ok and if that means getting a lift off HIM, We have to do it." Adam sobbed.

eeee

Ed was already at the hospital by the time Chas, Adam and Jackson arrived.

"Ed! What's going on?"

"Chas I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I let him go out there on his own! I should have gone with him!"

"Don't worry about that now. Just tell me how Aaron is!"

"He's in theatre. They said that one of the bartenders from Bar West found him."

"How bad are the injuries mate?" Jackson asked

"I ain't your mate. You've got some nerve showing up here after what you did to Aaron, don't you think?"

"Ed this isn't going to help! Just tell us how Aaron is! Please mate.." Adam begged

Ed continued glaring at Jackson

"They said he's been badly beaten, and stabbed. They said that there was about five stab wounds. He's lost a lot of blood. He's in theatre at the minute to see if they can stop the bleeding."

Adam sighed and sat down "How long was he outside for?"

"They don't know. They said he could of been lying there for hours."

Ed sat down and held his head in his hands and sobbed. Chas placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Ed, love, None of this is your fault, ok? Our Aaron's a fighter. He's come through tougher times than this."

"I hope you're right Chas. I really do.. I-I Can't live without him."

Jai Roberts opened the double doors leading to theatre, and walked over to Chas "Mrs. Livesy I assume?"

"It's Dingle. I'm divorced from Aaron's father. How is he?"

"I'm Doctor Jai Roberts, I've been assisting the operation on your son. We have managed to stop the bleeding for now, But your son's injuries are very severe. I'd say he was lying in that alleyway for an hour, tops. There's no easy way to say this Miss Dingle, but please, prepare yourselves."

"Are you saying my boy might not make it?"

"With the extent of your son's injuries, I'm afraid so. I'm very sorry to say he may not make it through the night."

"NO! Jai please, this can't happen! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Ed screamed, falling to the floor, hysterical.

"We're doing all we can Ed, okay? We'll do everything we can for him."

"Please don't let him die..."

"Has...Has someone called Paddy?" Adam asked between sobs.

Chas shook her head and stood up, pulling her phone from her pocket. Jackson stopped her. "I'll do it, Chas. You need to stay here."

Chas nodded and sat back down next to Ed. "Thanks."

Doctor Roberts looked at Ed "Ed, Can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah.." Ed sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. Jai took him into the relatives room and sat him down.

"Well, That was quite a performance you gave out there."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Ed."

"You think I did this? How dare you? I would NEVER hurt Aaron!"

"Like you swore you wouldn't hurt James? Or Dylan?"

"I've changed since then! I've been to anger management, I've been to a shrink! I was wrong for what I did to them but even I'm not capable of something like this!"

"You better not be lying to me. Ed!"

"I'm not. I swear!"

"Good. But if I do found out you've been lying to me...So help me I'll make damn sure you never do this again."

"I'm your brother for gods sake! Do you really think I'm capable of this? Aaron could die! I may be a lot of things Jai but I am not a murderer! I've never laid a finger on Aaron and I never will!

"You may not get a chance to prove that."

"Just do your job and keep Aaron alive. Whatever it takes!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What is taking them so long?" Chas raged. "What can he say to Ed that he can't say to me?"

"I don't know Chas...Something's not right."

"You think Aaron's dead, don't you?"

"God no! I mean with Ed."

"What do you mean?"

"Chas!"

Chas looked up to see Paddy racing towards her, tears rolling down his face. "What's happened?"

"Aaron's been mugged. They've really hurt him Paddy. All I can think of is he put up a fight and he's ended off worse. He's been stabbed, Paddy. FIVE times."

"But..He'll be okay?"

The look in Chas' eyes said it all. Paddy sighed and leaned against the wall "Is he..."

"No. But the doctors have told us to prepare for the worst. He's a in a state and lost a lot of blood. They said he may not make it through the night."

Adam shook his head and stood up "I don't know how you lot can't see what's happened here!"

"Adam...Calm down. The police will find out what's happened, they'll catch who did this" Jackson reassured

"Then where the fuck are they? And No Jackson, I won't fucking calm down! This is Ed's doing, I'm damn sure of it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

Adam spun around and saw Ed standing behind him, Tears rolling down his face.

"Adam...How can you think I did this? Why would I do that to him? I love him so much! I'd never hurt him!"

"Really? Swear to me now Ed."

"I can't even believe you're doubting me! I thought we were mates!" Ed sobbed, running through the double doors and out of sight.

"Adam...Ed's a good kid. I've seen the way he is with Aaron. He loves my boy with all his heart I'm damn sure of it and I know he wouldn't hurt him. You really think he'd be sitting here with us if this was his doing?"

"Maybe he's just good at covering things up!"

"You have no proof that Ed did this to him. We may never find out who did this to him if he doesn't wake up!"

"Chas please don't say that!" Paddy sobbed "Adam, please, calm down. This is not going to do Aaron any good."

Adam sighed and sat down. "Something's not right. Doesn't it strike you as a tad bit odd that Aaron promises to be home tonight and instead he's in hospital?"

Jackson sighed and nodded his head "You've got to admit...That's a bit weird. Look, The last person you guys and Aaron want here is me, So I'm going to go. Just please, keep me informed if even the slightest thing changes?"

Adam nodded his head and smiled at Jackson "Will do. Thanks for the lift mate."

"Hey, anything I can do to help. ok? See you around."

Ed entered the warm hospital room and stared at the sight before him. Tubes and wires were sticking oot of every inch of Aaron's body. His skin was deathly pale, making the bruises and the various cuts on his face stand out. Ed leaned over Aaron's lifeless body and grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard "You're proving to be a tough nut to crack, aren't you? God knows how you are holding on, but you are. Well let me tell you this. You wake up, and tell everyone the truth about what happened. You'll be in here again. and I for one will be damn sure that you won't come back out."

Ed let go of Aaron's hand and sat down on the chair next to his bed, unaware that someone was watching...and heard everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been a few days since Aaron's attack and the doctors were gobsmacked at Aaron's progress. During the early hours of the morning after, Aaron began to show signs of responding to the treatment. He was now breathing on his own again and doctors were confident that he would wake up soon.

Ed had barely moved from Aaron's bedside, constantly watching him while they were alone, and crying and willing Aaron to wake up whenever someone was around.

Adam was sat in the canteen with Chas

"I'm so confused Chas. I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well you heard what the police said. It was just a random attack by a few kids. The young bartender said he'd seen someone leave the scene, but couldn't get a proper look because of the lack of lights in the alley. If Aaron can't remember who did this to him, Those lowlives are going to get away scot-free."

"Yeah I know. But something's not right. The first time he went out with Ed, he came home with a black eye. The second time he went out with Ed he came home and his neck was all red, like someone had tried to choke him. Now he's here? You can't tell me this is all just coincidental."

"What did you say about Aaron's neck?" Chas asked

"He came home from Ed's and his neck was all red. Aaron being Aaron brushed it off and told me he was allergic to the aftershave he bought."

"Well this is the first I've heard of it! I think it's about time me and Ed had words!"

Chas jumped out of her seat and marched to the ward Aaron was on, Adam was running behind her and stopped her "Just be careful Chas ok? IF he was responsible for Aaron's neck it's more than likely he's responsible for this. You have to be careful what you say. Don't go in there all guns blazing and start accusing him. Bring it up in the conversation, see how Ed reacts. We play it by ear and go on from there."

"You're a smart cookie at times, Adam. Alright. But if I do find out he did this, I'll kill him."

Chas opened the door to Aaron's room and faked a smile as she walked in. Ed was just waking up and looked at Chas.

"How's he doing?" She asked spliing into the seat on the other side of Aaron's bed.

"They said he's getting stronger. Only a matter of time til he wakes up they reckon."

"Thank god. I really thought we were going to lose him."

"I don't know what I'd do if I did. He's my world."

Chas sniffed and curled her nose up, a musky smell filled her nostrils causing her to sneeze. She looked at Ed and smiled "You put aftershave on him love?" She laughed

"No. I used some. I've barely moved from here since he was brought in and I'm starting to smell a bit. Aaron gave it to me. It was his but he had an allergy to it. Poor lad his neck went bright red."

Chas nodded her head. Bang goes that theory then she thought. She turned her attention back to Aaron. "Did you see that?" Chas asked, jumping from her chair. "His eyes flickered!"

"They did? Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw Ed! His eyes flickered. Look! It's happening again!"

Ed looked down at Aaron and found Chas was right. Aaron was moving. "Aaron? Aaron can you hear me? Open your eyes."

Aaron groaned as a sharp light invaded his eyes "Adam?"

Ed gritted his teeth and tightened his grip onto Aaron's hand "No babe it's Ed. Wake up for me. Your Mum's here too."

Aaron opened his eyes a little more and Chas came into focus

"Mum? Where...Where am I?"

"You're in hospital love, but you're going to be ok."

"Mum...Ed..."

"Ed's here love. He hasn't left your side. How you feeling?"

"Horrible...What...happened?"

"You were attacked love. Outside Bar West. You've been stabbed."

"It hurts.." Aaron groaned

"It will love. You'll be sore for a while. Ed, go and get a doctor, eh?"

Ed nodded and left the room, searching for his brother.

"Mum...Keep him...away from me.." Aaron gasped, before sleep took over his exsausted body.

Soon after Aaron fell asleep again, Ed arrived with the doctor. He ushered them both out of the room and ran some test on Aaron.

"You should go in and see him next, kid." Chas smiled at Adam "He said your name when he woke up."

Adam couldn't stop the smile that broke onto his face "Really?"

"Yeah. You've barely spent anytime with him since he was brought in. I think you should have your turn now."

"Do you think I should call Jackson and tell him Aaron's awake?"

"Why do you want to ring him for?" Ed asked "Him being here will only upset Aaron. I'm not having him here after what he did."

"Aaron said something strange when he came round. He said to me "Keep him away from me..." I wonder if he knows who did this? Like if he had a flashback or something. Can that happen?" Chas asked

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Dr. Robverts left the room and smiled "He's doing well. Despite the beating he took there's no signs of any brain damage, Amazingly, all four knife wounds had missed any vital organs and arteries. He's a very lucky man."

"Four?" Adam asked

"Sorry?"

"You said there were four stab wounds...Ed you told us there were five."

"I don't know Adam I got confused ok! My boyfriend was lying in here bleeding to death for god's sake I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Ah. You're Adam. Aaron woke up again during the testing. He's asking for you."

Adam smiled and made his way into Aaron's room. His friend was now sitting up in bed, still very weak and tired, but he was alive and that's all Adam cared about.

"Aaron, mate, You have no idea how glad I am that you're ok!"

"Adam..."

"Try not to talk to much, yeah?"

"So I have to...listen to you...ramble on again?" Aaron asked

"I see they didn't nick your sense of humour mate." Adam laughed

"Who..."

"Mate, You were mugged. Well, that's what the doctors think. You were found outside Bar West, badly beaten and you'd been stabbed."

"Why was I at Bar West?" Aaron asked

"I don't know mate. What's the last thing you can remember?"

"Going to Ed's...then he started shouting...Everything's blank after..."

"Mate..Are you saying..."

"I think he...I think he did this Adam..."

"Aaron are you sure? I'm not doubting you mate but you need to be sure."

All Aaron could do was nod slowly as tears began rushing down his face.

Adam looked behind him to see Ed staring through the window at them both. As much as Adam wanted to tear his head off, he kept cool. For Aaron's sake. But one thing was for sure. He was not leaving Aaron's side.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ed continued to stare through the window at Adam and Aaron. He knew something was going on between them. He wasn't stupid. He saw Aaron looking at him, and then saying something to Adam. He was about to go into the room when Adam stood up and left. He looked back at Aaron and nodded his head.

"How is he?" Ed asked as Adam shut the door behind him.

"Tired. But worried about you."

"Why?"

"I told him you've been here since he was bought in. He thinks you should go home and get some rest. You're exsausted Ed. You're gonna make yourself ill and that's not going to help him."

"I'm not leaving him. Jai said that although he's awake he's not out of the woods yet. If anything happened and I wasn't here..."

"Look we'll call you the minute anything changes. The last thing Aaron wants is for you to end off in a hospital bed too. Get yourself home, have a shower and a rest and come back in a few hours, yeah?"

"I'm not leaving him Adam. Sorry." Ed replied, pushing past Adam and going into Aaron's room.

Adam sighed and walked up to Chas who was standing at the coffee machine.

"How is he Adam love?"

"Chas I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong love?"

"I know he's off his head on meds and that right now..but Aaron told me he didn't go anywhere near Bar West on Friday. At least he thinks he didn't. He told me the last thing he remembered was going to Ed's, they had an argument and everything after that is blank."

"So Ed did do this. I'm going to kill him. I'll drive a knife through the bastard and see how he feels!"

"Chas, No. You need to stay here. Keep an eye on them both at all times. Do not leave Aaron on his own with him. I doubt Ed's stupid enough to try something while we are all here, but just incase. Go and sit with him. If Aaron's right, We need to get that sicko away from him."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna tell Jackson Aaron's awake, then I'm going to sort this out."

Adam stepped outside and dialled Jackson's number

"Hello?"

"Jackson, it's Adam. I thought I'd let you know Aaron woke up a few hours ago. He's not out of the woods yet, but the doc thinks he's going to be ok."

"Oh thank christ. Thanks for letting me know. Listen Adam, Is there any chance you can meet me in the coffee shop in Hotten? There's something playing on my mind. Something's not right and I need to get it off my chest cause it's driving me mad."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to say anything, incase you thought I was making things up, that I was trying to stir shit for Aaron."

"Jackson.."

"I heard Ed threaten him. The night it happened. I was heading for the toilet before I went back home and I heard him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but like I say..."

"You didn't want to cause an argument?"

"No. That'd be the last thing everyone would have wanted."

"Tell me what he said."

"He leaned over Aaron, it looked like he was squeezing his hand, he had quite a tight grip on it. He said that if Aaron ever told anyone what happened, he'd do it again. But finish the job this time. We've got to do something Adam."

"Yeah. But what? I've tried to get him to go home and he refuses. Aaron doesn't want Ed anywhere near him but he won't take no for an answer. He's demanding to be around Aaron all the time."

"Forget about the coffee. Stay at the hospital. You leave it to me. Don't worry about a thing."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jackson turned up the the hospital some time later, plan firmly in place. Adam cornered him, demanding answers.

"I thought you were sorting things?"

"Ssh, Just keep your voice down will you. His brother's over there. Everything is sorted we just need to convince him to go home."

"What have you planned Jackson?"

"Let's just say Karma is a bitch." Jackson smirked

"He won't go home though! How are we supposed to get him home?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Me coming in to see Aaron is going to piss him off no end. He won't try anything while we are here. I do need your help in this though."

"Anything. Anything to get that psycho away from best mate."

"Convince his brother he needs to go home. He might listen to him. I'll come find you in a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"Do what I came here to do. Go and see Aaron."

"He's in there Jackson!"

"Even better!" Jackson smirked, heading for Aaron's room. He peered through the window to see Chas and Ed at Aaron's side. Aaron was asleep. He knocked on the door and tentivley entered. Ed immediatley was on his feet charging for Jackson

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how Aaron's getting on."

"Well, you've seen. He's going to be ok. No thanks to some sick lowlife. You can go now."

"I'm sorry I ain't going anywhere."

"You wanna say that again?" Ed hissed

"Ed! Stop it!" Chas raged

"No! I am not having this slimeball anywhere near Aaron! Do you really think Aaron wants you here?"

"I can answer for myself, Ed." Aaron groaned, having been woken up by the shouting. "Give us five minutes? Please?"

Ed sighed and stormed out of the room, almost walking into his brother. Chas smiled at Jackson and followed, leaving them both alone.

"How you doing?" Jackson smiled

"I'm sore. Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"Yeah mate. They really hurt you. You're so lucky you know."

Aaron nodded "Jackson can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it to me? I mean ok I'm to blame for it, for what I tried to do to Mickey. I thought we were really going to be ok. I slogged my guts out making things up to you and all the time you were...Was it always in my bed Jackson?"

"No..I just...Aaron I don't know why I did it to you. I'll never know why. I'd never cheated with anyone and I know I was mad to do it."

"I really thought you loved me."

"You know something? Aaron, I still do. I know I should have ended it and I know that no matter what I say will make up for or justify what I did in anyway. I was a fool to blow things with you. "

"I'm done fighting with you Jackson. I'm done with the snide little remarks. I've had too much of that lately and I don't have the strength to do it anymore."

"What do you mean Aaron?"

"I'm fed up with everything mate. I'm fed up with being knocked about and patronised and belittled infront of people. I've had enough of being the worthless peice of shit that I am."

"Now you listen to me. You are NOT worthless. You're amazing, You're funny, What I wouldn't give to have you back. I know that's never going to happen."

"I still really care about you. I've never got over you. I guess that's why I went for the first bloke that looked at me. To try and forget you. Look how that turned out."

"Aaron...Are you saying that...Did Ed do this to you?"

"Just go, Jackson."

"No! Not until you tell me the truth!"

"I can't, ok? Just get out." Aaron sobbed

Jackson admitted defeat and nodded "Ok. I'll go. But if you need anyone..."

Aaron slowly nodded as the tears continued to fall.

Jackson left the room and saw Ed talking to his brother

"What's going on? Is it about Aaron?"

"No. I'm trying to get Jai..sorry..Dr. Roberts, to convince Ed to go home. He's starting to stink and he looks exhausted."

"What did you and Aaron talk about love?" Chas asked

"Just chatted really. Nothing in particular. Look, I know I was a fool what I did to Aaron and I -..."

"Don't, Jackson. Just don't go there. Not now." Chas sighed.

"Adam..Can I borrow you a minute?" Jackson asked

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Not here." Jackson whispered.

Adam followed Jackson into the relative's room. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to nip to the loo, and send me a text or call me or something. Then I can pretend I have to take a phonecall and go outside. I'll watch for Ed leaving, and then you leave the rest to me. I'll come back in once Ed has gone and tell you what's happening."

"Jackson this is all very suspicious..."

"Yeah it is. and It took a lot to plan it. We need to get this right. If we fuck up..."

"We won't. I'll go now."

"Dont hang around waiting for a reply, just send it, give a cupole of minutes and then come back. Don't tell Chas where you are going. I don't want her to catch on to what we are doing."

Adam nodded and left the relatives room and headed in the direction of the toilets. Jackson went back to Chas and sat down. "Wow he needs a lot of convincing, doesn't he?" Jackson laughed

"Tell me about it."

Just as Ed started to approach them, Jackson got the all important text from Adam. He made his excuses and headed outside and smiled to himself. All he needed now was for Ed to leave.

"Everything ok Ed?" Chas asked

"Yeah. Look Maybe you are right. Maybe I should go home for a bit. I'm knackered. Could do with a shower too."

"Look Ed, No-one's asking you to stay away for ages. We're just worried. How's Aaron going to feel if you make yourself ill and end off in here too?"

"Yeah I know, Jai just gave me the whole "keep yourself healthy" talk. I'll be back in a while ok?"

Adam had returned from the toilets, and smiled as he overheard the conversation "We'll call you if Aaron wants you or if anything changes, ok?" Adam smiled Ed nodded headed for the exit. He left the hospital and cursed as the rain lashed down. He was still only wearing the t-shirt he had on when he arrived. Finding no nearby taxis, Ed began trudging home.

Jackson jumped up as Ed left the building and pulled his phone back out of his pocket. He called the number he needed and when he heard it connect, he didn't say anything, apart from; "He's on his way. Get it sorted and don't fuck it up."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jackson headed back in to the hospital, Adam instantly approached him.

"Chas is with Aaron. What's going on, Jackson?"

"It's getting sorted."

"Jackson..."

"It's being sorted, Adam. Don't worry."

eeeeee

Ed arrived home to find a window had been smashed in. He frowned and headed into the house.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm calling the police!" Ed grabbed his mobile from his phone and dialled the number. He froze when he felt a hand go over his mouth

"Drop the phone, lad. Now."

Ed dropped the phone and felt himself be spun around "I think its about time me and you had a little chat."

"Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't concern you. Have you got something to tell me, Ed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you already know."

"You've broken into my house, you're threatening me for god know's what reason. Tell me who the hell you are."

"Your worst nightmare."

eeee

"So, what did you and Jackson talk about then?" Chas asked

"Nothing."

"Have you been crying love?"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"I know he did this to you Aaron. Why do you think we haven't left him alone with you?"

"How did you know?"

"Jackson was here the night you were brought in. He heard Ed threaten you. And you've told Adam."

"Why can't people just stop interfering?"

"Love, that bastard has put you in hospital, he's almost killed you. Do you have any idea how close we were to losing you?"

"I can't tell the police Mum..."

"You have to! That psycho needs to be locked up!"

"I have no proof it was Ed that did this to me! A hazy memory of an argument is not gonna stand up in court! How did I end off outside Bar West if he did this to me?"

"How come you came home with a black eye the first time you were out with Ed? How come you came home with a bright red neck the second time? And dont give me the bullshit that you were allergic to that aftersahve because you've been using it everyday since you were about 17."

Aaron sighed and stared up at the celing "Could you just go Mum? I wanna be on my own for a bit."

Chas sighed and nodded "If you need me I'm just outside. Listen to me though...We'll get you through this. IF Ed did this to you, we'll be here for you."

eeeee

"You don't fucking scare me you know!"

"Oh really?"

"I mean the fact that you can't even tell me who you are...Kind of makes you scared of me, doesn't it?"

"Alright. I'll tell you. Not that'll do you much good. I'm Aaron's uncle and I don't take kindly to spineless little shits like you putting him in hospital. High time you had a taste of your own medicene." Cain smirked

"Oh yeah? What you going to do? Your nephew didn't put up much of a fight. Tended to cry a lot. Screamed like a little girl."

Cain caught Ed off guard and smacked him hard. Ed slammed into the floor, holding his nose. "Did he tell you what I did to him Cain?"

Cain shook his head "He didn't need to tell me. I already know everything."

"Oh yeah? Go on then. Tell me."

"You've hit him, you half-strangled him, you've threatened him, and lastly...you beat him up within an inch of his life, stabbed him and cause you couldn't handle what you did, you got him into your car, chucked him out at Bar West and left him there to die. The barman saw you. So there you go. I do know everything!"

"You forgot one major thing here Cain."

"What?"

"Well, let's just say that yet again, Aaron didn't put up much of a fight. Totally frigid. A right cock tease. Had to do something about that."

Cain stood there stunned, tears filling his eyes. He knew exactly what Ed meant "You dirty fucking pervert! I'll fucking kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ed smirked

Cain launched himself at Ed and kicked him to the floor. Blow after blow followed "Do you like that? Huh? Not very nice is it? I'll make you pay for what you did to our Aaron!"

Ed was on the floor, covering his face with his hands.

Cain continued the kicks and the punches and Ed tried his best to squirm away.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere!" Cain shouted, pulling Ed up and forcing him aginst the wall, grabbing him around the throat. Ed gasped for air and clawed at Cain's hands. "I know you did this to Aaron. But there's a difference between what you did to him, and what I'm doing now.. I'm not fucking letting go." Cain continued to stare into Ed's eyes has he choked.

Cain tightened his hold on Ed's neck as much as he could. Ed could feel himself slipping in and out of conciousness. His eyelids were getting heavy and his body gave in, slumping a dead weight against Cain's grip. Cain let go and let Ed's lifeless body fall to the floor. He kicked Ed gently, and getting no response he smiled and dialled Jackson's number.

"Taken care of. What do we do now?"

"You go home. I'll go to Ed's, find him and call the police. Leave the rest to me. Thanks Cain."

"Yeah. Just remember I did this for Aaron. Not for you. Not after what you did."

"I think Aaron could do with a visit from his Uncle you know."

"Yeah I guess. Want me to stay here til you arrive?"

"No. Just come to the hospital and I'll make my excuses and head over here."

"Alright. I've left him in the sitting room." Cain hung up the phone, and turned to Ed, giving him a few more kicks "I hope you fucking rot you animal." Cain snarled, before heading out of the house.

About half an hour had passed and Cain had arrived at the hospital. Jackson, like he said, made his excuses and left, promising to be back tomorrow.

"Nice to see you here Cain."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I'm working on my own at that garage and there was too much to do to leave it. Can I go and see him?"

"He's asleep at the minute, but when he wakes up I think he'll want to see you."

eeeee

Jackson arrived at Ed's house and smiled. It had gone perfectly. There were no police around, no ambulances. No neighbours had stuck there nose in and gone invetstigating themselves. All Jackson had to do now was pull off the next step. He had to call the police, pretending to be a friend who found Ed dead. He even went to the shops before he arrived. Buying beer and several packets of crisps. He went in to investigate first, to see the damage Cain had done so he knew what to say when he made the phonecall. He entered the house and headed for where Cain said he'd left him and dropped the bag he was carrying in shock. Ed wasn't there...

THE END.


End file.
